


Without You

by Valisandre



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, blind betrayal, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:03:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valisandre/pseuds/Valisandre
Summary: Heard a song that really resonated with me not too long after I completed Blind Betrayal. My take on Danse's internal thoughts. Just a short blurb really.





	Without You

_ Search for the answers I knew all along. I lost myself, we all fall down.  _

 

Paladin Danse stood and watched as she argued passionately with Elder Maxson to spare his life, citing all the lives he had saved. He was in awe of this woman, her passion for finding answers, handling the heartbreak she was facing in stride. Not only was she thrust into a world 200 years past everything she had ever known, she had also lost her husband and her son. He knew finding out her son was not only alive, but 60 years old and no longer the infant he was when he was taken was taking a toll on her, but she handled it in stride. Finding out he was running the very same institute that had taken him and sanctioned the murder of his father hit her even harder. She had pushed through it all, saving settlers of the wastes and helping to rebuild the broken world. 

 

_ Never the wiser of what I’ve become. Alone I stand, a broken man. _

 

He listened to Maxson’s threat, and realized that all he had known, the Brotherhood, was no longer an option for him. He understood what his future held, and said as much, but the words felt hollow. As Maxson left, she turned and smiled at him, he smiled, feeling better having her with him. Here he had thought he lost everything, all that he had known and fought for. Impossibly, she stands before him reminding him that not all was lost. 

 

_ All I have is one last chance, I won’t turn my back on you. _

 

He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, she cared for him much more than just a fellow soldier. In spite of all that he was dealing with, knowing he was a synth and wondering about himself, he realized deep down he cared for her too. He wanted to be near her as much as she wanted to be near him. He sent her to complete her mission with Maxson, he knew he couldn’t accompany her. He waited for her to come back, preparing to join her in the wasteland. His heart soared when he heard her come in, he turned and smiled. She asked him to come along, and he went without any hesitation. 

 

_ Say something new, I have nothing left. I can’t face the dark without you. _

 

They traveled all over the wasteland, helping settlers, clearing out raiders, super mutants and ghouls so that the world could be rebuilt. They stayed busy, helping build settlements, keeping everyone safe. They fought hard, together. When they got to rest, they fell asleep, together. He never knew what it was like to have someone mean as much as she did to him, and he couldn’t imagine being without her, without that feeling. He didn’t want to be alone again, he couldn’t be alone again. He didn’t care where they went, he always wanted to be with her. 

 

_ There’s nothing left to lose, the fighting never ends. I can’t face the dark without you. _


End file.
